The New Bearers of the Elements
by The Eclectic Bookworm
Summary: Lemon-Lime, Misty Fly, Cherry Crisp. Moonlight Shimmer, Chaotic Jewel, Ruby. All of them are the daughters of an exceptional mare who was a bearer of an Element of Harmony. But none of them expected to have to wield the elements against a new foe-one who threatens to harm Equestria. Can these six not-quite-yet mares face a dangerous threat and live to tell the tale? Please read!
1. Prologue

**Two Bits and Red Grapes are my OCs. If you have any better suggestions, let me know and I might replace them, I'm not sure about them.**

**This is about twenty years after the Elements were returned to the Tree of Harmony. All of the former bearers now have families.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There is a breeze, a light one, rippling through Misty Fly's gray mane.

She smiles and stares into the eyes of her best friend in the entire world, her sweet little sister who she'd give the world to.

"I'm scared," Thunderbolt admits. "We've always lived in Cloudsdale, and now we're moving to an Earth Pony town-no offense, sis."

Because Misty Fly is an Earth Pony. Her mom is a pegasus and so is her dad, but her wings had to be removed when she was only three moons old.

It broke her mom's heart.

"None taken," replies Misty Fly. "But didn't Mom say that some of her old friends live in Ponyville? You know, the ones she saved Equestria with?"

Thunderbolt laughs. "Yeah. I want to meet the pegasus one. Mom said she has magic powers 'cause of her dad."

"What's her dad like?" asks Misty eagerly.

Her sister shrugs and smooths her black mane. One single streak of gold runs through it. "Dunno. Mom didn't say. Guess he must be a unicorn."

Misty Fly shakes her head. "Then she'd be an alicorn."

"Girls?"

Rainbow Dash's voice carries over the wind, and Thunderbolt calls, "Coming!"

Misty has to wait for the balloon carrier.

* * *

"Mom!" shrieks Lemon Meringue Pie, hurtling down the stairs. "Huckleberry put the wrong type of cream in the cake!"

"Mom!" wails Pecan Pie, holding a wrecked book. "Apple spilled juice on my book!"

"Mom!" yelps Blueberry Pie. "Cherry took my hairbrush!"

As Pinkie Pie goes to find her oldest son Huckleberry Pie, her baby Apple Pie, and the oldest child Cherry Crisp, Strawberry Tart creeps quietly up the stairs to her favorite sister's room.

"You didn't take the hairbrush," she whispers, climbing on to the safe haven of Cherry's bed. Cherry adores her younger siblings and always lets them in her room, but Strawberry is her favorite and gets the honor of snuggling up to Cherry whenever she's scared.

"No," replies Cherry softly. "Mom knows I would never."

"Then who did?"

Cherry shrugs.

"You excited about meeting Mommy's friends today?" Strawberry tactfully changes the subject.

"Yeah. They're coming from all over the place. Cloudsdale, Canterlot... Mom told me that Princess Twilight and Rarity are coming!"

"_The _Rarity?" gasps Strawberry. "As in the famous fashion designer?"

"Yeah!" Cherry bounces once on her bed.

The Pies are a large clan. Pinkie Pie fell in love with Two Bits, a unicorn banker who she taught how to smile, and then they had (in this order) Cherry Crisp, Huckleberry Pie, Pecan Pie, Lemon Meringue Pie, (Pecan and Lemon are girls and twins, but not identical) Strawberry Tart, and little Apple Pie.

Cherry gets up. "I need to brush my mane!"

Neatly, she parts her hair, revealing a tan unicorn horn nestled in a cherry-red mane as puffy as her mothers.

"Wonder who else we'll meet?"

* * *

"Now, Jewel," Fluttershy informs the yellow pegasus filly as she packs her bags. "I don't want you to listen to Daddy. You need to behave all the way or next time we go anywhere, you go with me. Understand?"

Chaotic Jewel glares. "But what if I want chocolate milk?"

"See? This is why she's Daddy's little girl!?" Discord swoops in and kisses his daughter on the head, leaving a bright red mark.

Jewel giggles a little, then goes back to pouting. "I don't want to move, Mom."

Fluttershy sighs. "I understand, gem, but we need a change of pace. Don't you want to meet Princess Twilight?"

A tiny smile appears on Jewel's muzzle. "Kinda."

Discord snorts. "Phooey on Twilight. She can be a real fuss about the rules, ya know. There was this one time-"

His wife raises an eyebrow.

Discord sighs reluctantly. "I know, I know, not in front of Jewel."

Jewel gets up. "I did all my packing, Dad. Can I-"

Fluttershy sighs. "Once."

Jewel grins gleefully, and screws up her face, concentrating.

A propeller beanie appears on her head and twirls her around. She giggles madly, all traces of her earlier frown disappearing.

Discord laughs. "I love watching her use her powers."

* * *

Ruby taps a hoof impatiently. "Sapphire, when will you be done packing? I wanna go!"

Rarity sighs as she walks by. "Sweetheart, Sapphire has a lot to pack! Be patient, darling."

Sapphire's voice, muffled a little, comes through the door.

"Yes, Ruby, be a good little sister for once, why don't you?"

Ruby sticks her tongue out at the closed door.

"Why don't you go down to the chariot with Daddy," Rarity interludes hastily. "We're picking up Auntie Twilight and her family soon."

Ruby perks up. Moonlight Shimmer is the best part of every day.

Best friends usually are.

* * *

"Y'all ready?" calls Applejack to her three kids, who are applebucking as hard as they can.

Citrus Burst yawns. "Ma, ah'm mighty tired, and ah've filled ten baskets. Kin ah stop?"

Lemon-Lime glares at her measly four baskets. She's been bucking her legs off, and all she's got are four baskets, one of which isn't even all the way full.

Orange Blossom jumps down from the tree. "Ah wanna go see Strawberry, Ma!" she shouts.

Applejack laughs. "Don't worry, all the Pies are comin'."

Citrus Burst suddenly perks up. "Pecan Pie, too?"

"Eeyup," replies Red Grapes from the barn. He smiles at his children and adds, "Cherry Crisp's comin' too, Lemon darlin'."

Lemon-Lime bucks with newfound vigor at the thought of seeing one of her many friends.

She has lots of friends, you know.

* * *

Moonlight Shimmer yawns. A yellow hoof is poking her.

"Five more minutes," she yawns, pulling her white mane over her face.

Her younger sister's voice replies, in her sing-song way, "Mommy said now, Moonlie."

"Moonlie" was the name Sun Glow called Moon when she was little. Now, of course, she goes by Moon or Moonlight, and only Sun calls her Moonlie.

Moon sits up and checks the time.

"Seven thirty...Buck!"

Sun winces.

Moon rushes downstairs, pulls a comb through her hair, and flies outside.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," teases her dad. "What kept you?"

Twilight frowns at her. "Moonlight, try to be more punctual. Rarity could be here any minute, and this is a very exciting day!"

Moon does agree with that. It's really exciting to be moving someplace new, especially with Ruby.

A sapphire-studded chariot suddenly flashes across the sky.

Her dad winces. "Does it have to be that... _girly?_"

Her mom laughs. "Wait till you meet Pinkie, Flash. She colors everything pink."

Moonlight laughs with her.

Sun Glow hops downstairs. "Moonlie, you almost forgot Smarty Pants!"

Moon grins and accepts the toy that was once her mother's. Sun Glow does have her good moments.

* * *

All six fillies, though they don't know it, are smiling excitedly at the thought of moving someplace. An adventure!

They have no idea how adventurous it's going to get.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	2. Chapter One

**Hello!**

**Happygirl and seniorcopycat-thanks for reviewing!**

**Okay, just to let you know, Moonlight Shimmer is an alicorn.**

**Also, this fic is sort of a spin-off from my other one, Sweetie Belle Is An Extraordinary Pony. If you are reading this, check it out now (please).**

**So enjoy my first chapter!**

* * *

There is an excited feeling in the pit of Twilight's stomach.

She's going back to Ponyville. For the first time in fifteen years, she's going back to Ponyville.

"Not so high, Fancy Pants!" shrieks Rarity as the altitude begins to wrinkle her coiffure. "I spent two hours on my hair!"

"That's stupid," mutters Ruby.

Moon giggles and stands up in the chariot.

"Moonlie, sit down!" calls Sun Glow, who is perched on her dad's back. Flash is flying alongside the chariot, and Twilight is flying alongside Flash. Even though Sun Glow is an alicorn, she's too little to fly.

Moon grins at Ruby, yells, "Check this out!" and jumps, plummeting down until she's a speck of gray-

Suddenly she's in the air next to Flash.

Ruby stomps her hooves and yells, "Goooo, Moonlight!"

Moon beams. "Flying combined with a teleportation spell. When Sunny and I grow up and inherit the kingdom-"

She is stopped by her mother's glare. Twilight hates her daughters to brag about how they've been chosen to rule Equestria.

Sun Glow giggles, shaking her orange mane. "Yeah! I'm going to have Free Ice Cream Day be my birthday!"

"Sun Glow, there is no Free Ice Cream Day," Sapphire calls from her seat in the chariot.

"That's what being a ruler is all about," Sunny replies with a straight face. "Correcting the mistakes."

Moon struggles to keep her path straight as she laughs her head off.

* * *

Jewel jumps down from the train...

which is five feet off the ground and floating on a giant bubble.

Luckily, it's a private train.

Unluckily, Fluttershy had gotten to Ponyville first, and is now glaring at Discord. Two of the Wonderbolts are staring at the train.

"I swear it was Dad this time," Jewel replies to her mom's angry Stare.

An earth pony with two stumps that look like wings steps out from behind the luggage.

"...Hi," mutters Jewel, waiting for the barrage of questions that always accompanied any magical feat...

...but instead, the earth pony stares at her eyes.

Jewel blushes. She hates her eyes. Because of her dad's...um...status as the Lord of Chaos, her eyes are red, with no pupils. Just red.

And it's so embarrassing.

The earth pony clears her throat awkwardly. "Uh, I'm Misty Fly."

Jewel nods. "Chaotic Jewel. Pleasure, Fly."

For some reason, the earth pony glances at the odd stumps near her cutie mark. "...I go by Misty."

"Cool, I go by Jewel." Jewel replies nervously.

"Rainbow!" Jewel's mom shrieks, hugging one of the Wonderbolts, who seems more than eager to hug her back.

Jewel blushes again. "So, um, you have any siblings?"

"Just the squirt," replies Misty awkwardly, gesturing to a pony with a black mane streaked with gold. "Thunderbolt. You?"

Jewel shakes her head. "Only child."

"Jewel!" calls Fluttershy. "We need to get going, They're expecting us at Sugarcube Corner!"

* * *

At Sugarcube Corner, eight Pies are baking every dessert in existence. Even Apple Pie is helping out.

"Aba!" she shouts from her high chair, flinging her slice of cake on the floor.

"Darn, I thought it was really good!" complains Pecan miserably.

Apple shakes her head. "More sug."

"Needs more sugar," translates Huckleberry.

Cherry suddenly spots some ponies coming up the hill and shouts, "I think it's them!"

"WOOHOO!" shouts Pinkie. "See ya in a bit, tootsie rolls, I need to go say hi!"

"Bye, Mom!" choruses the kitchen.

As soon as she leaves all Tartarus breaks loose.

I'll spare you the details. All you need to know is that in the middle of the food fight, Cherry takes Strawberry out to the cafe area of Sugarcube Corner

and sees the two nervous-looking ponies standing with their parents and one little sister.

"Hi!" smiles Cherry Crisp.

The door bursts open and in comes a group of ponies, two of whom are Cherry's age and one of whom is Lemon-Lime.

The six ponies stare at each other a little nervously as their moms hug and laugh and chat. They judge each other by that first look, and all of them smile a little when they're finished.

They walk outside to talk and introduce themselves as well as their friends. For those of them who know each other, that is.

Their mothers are too busy catching up to notice.

* * *

**How was it? A tad short, I know, but now all of the ponies are in the right place.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you thought!**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	3. Chapter Two

**I know it took me FOREVER to update, but I am here with a lovely chapter for you all to enjoy!**

**Have fun!**

* * *

"Nice to meet y'all," concludes Lemon-Lime, wrapping up the introductions and fiddling with the bow that keeps her yellow-and-green-striped mane in pigtails. Her ma likes to say that she looks like her cousin Apple Fritter. "Can't wait to spend more time with ya-last time we were all together we were all fillies."

Moon smiles softly, remembering the afternoon spent in Ponyville.

She hadn't gotten her Cutie Mark then, and she still doesn't have it now. Her mom had explained to her a while ago that the heir to the throne won't get her Cutie Mark until she's crowned.

Which sucks.

Back then, she was always hiding behind brave, daring Ruby. As well as her and Ruby's shared cousin, Bella Scales.

So when she met the four other fillies, she let Ruby do the talking. Which was okay with her.

She'd rather fly, really, pull off aerial stunts that combine flying with magic in a unique and beautiful way.

So in response to Lemon-Lime's statement she nods shyly and says, "You've all changed so much."

Cherry Crisp fiddles with her hooves. Unlike her outgoing mom, she's nervous around other ponies and much more shy than Moon.

"Um," she says quietly, wanting to make a new friend. For pony's sake, these are the fillies of the famed Elements of Harmony! She should try to say something...

Then she realizes that they all have glamour-studded lives.

The Wonderbolts' daughter is fiddling with her gray mane. She's probably seen all the flying shows on earth.

The fashionista's daughter has a shockingly red mane that's awfully matted. Probably the newest style.

The heir to the throne of Equestria is staring at the ground. She's probably bored already.

She isn't sure who the red-eyed pegasus is. Probably famous too.

At least she has Lemon-Lime. Lemon-Lime is always dependable.

Suddenly, all of them hear their mothers calling.

* * *

Finally, all of them are sitting at a cafe table. To Lemon-Lime's horror, her brother is staring at Rarity's older daughter with a love-struck look in his eyes.

The same way he used to look at Pecan Pie, the mare two years younger than Cherry and four years younger than him.

"Great," mutters Lemon-Lime.

Ruby is watching her sister flirt with sadness in her heart. Sapphire's suitors always end up with a broken heart.

Sapphire is like her mom in so, so many ways.

Ruby touches her mane a little regretfully. Once, her mom sat her down and tried to comb it.

Ruby had fought, struggled, and behaved in a most unladylike manner, one that she was punished for.

But Sapphire would sit still and model for her mom and was becoming very famous for her gorgeous, long-lashed blue eyes.

Ruby thinks of the false eyelashes on Sapphire's dresser. Her mane may be messy, but _her _eyelashes are real.

* * *

Their moms take a long walk in the park, chattering excitedly.

The daughters drift around. Moon walks with Ruby, both of them talking in hushed voices. Cherry and Lemon-Lime walk together, but they aren't as close as the Princess and her friend.

So Misty attempts to talk to Jewel.

"Hey," she says shyly, staring at her hooves.

Jewel looks at her disdainfully. "What is it?"

Or is it disdain? Misty isn't good at reading this mare's face. The eyes with no pupils throw her off and the expression is lost on her.

Misty shrugs. Her wing stumps flap a little, and she blushes. "Oh, I was kind of hoping we could talk some, ya know?"

Jewel walks a little faster so that Misty is left behind.

Misty looks at her wing stumps and sighs softly. It's always like that. Everypony thinks pegasi should have their wings.

* * *

Jewel is breathing fast. Ponies scare her a lot. They pretend to be nice, all shy and scared and sweet, but suddenly they're in your face and calling you "Queen of Chaos" and drawing mean pictures of you on your textbooks.

Like..._somepony _she knewlast year.

_Don'tthinkaboutitdon'tthinkaboutitdon'tthinkaboutit._

Jewel exhales a breath she didn't know she was holding. She doesn't want, doesn't need friends.

It's too much of a gamble.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


End file.
